The Point of No Return
by Anxious Owl
Summary: Barry Barry was indeed a complex individual. Character piece.
1. The Point of No Return

A short character piece on Waterloo Road's current antagonist (though hopefully not always).

The parts which refer to particular episodes are in chronological order. Enjoy.

* * *

He can't quite describe it. It's an everpresent thrum in his head; the want to provoke, to push and to control. Waterloo Road has just provided a new playground for his destructive inner self to roam... and he loves it. A whole new collection of characters intertwined by a myriad of connections, for him to strum to his heart's content. Be they fellow students, teachers, parents...

He didn't realise how blue Jack's eyes were, or how cutting his tongue could be.

* * *

Everyone, in some respect, desires security and strength. That is what he feels, standing beside his family, surveying the yard of unsuspecting students. The feeling increases as he is left beside his mother as his siblings leave, as though remaining is a special privilege - but something he has to pay for.

_"You're no good to me banged up."_

Whether he really was the light of her life, or just another income source, remained to be seen.

* * *

Words came naturally to him, as easily as air seeped into his lungs. He could weave a fantasy to blind (almost) any girl. He could strike fear with a simple play on words.

He also bruised where he only intended to graze.

* * *

He can't quite remember when he became so... antisocial. People don't change overnight. He supposed it was from an early age. He absorbed his parents' teachings readily, but then again, he didn't really have a choice. None of them did. He'd reasoned that every family worked in its own unique way and that theirs was simply an extreme on the spectrum that everyone should just learn to accept.

But of course, society had that way of forcing outliers to conform. It was masked by empty goals, like 'reaching their full potential' and 'focussing on their future'.

Maybe he wouldn't have minded as much if he and his sisters hadn't been spoon-fed lies.

* * *

Very occasionally, he wonders if he's found someone who thinks like he does, who relishes the swinging impulsivity, who feels emotions as intensely and painfully as he does.

Then he realises, not for the first time, that they couldn't possibly be drawn to _him_. Only what they wanted him to be, what he had to offer _them_.

Whatever. Even if only in the bedroom, affection was affection.

* * *

Even more rare are the moments of regret. He doesn't allow himself these very often as most of his actions are firm and deliberate. They rear their ugly heads when he feels most vulnerable.

What if tried to get along with other people instead of pushing them away? What if he had listened when his teachers told him he was worth more than petty crime and causing havoc? What if he wasn't always on the offensive, ready to land the first blow before anyone else did?

He's at the point of no return.

What's worse is that he doesn't know if he can stop, even if he wants to.

* * *

Well that was fun. I may do another as the series progresses, if this one is liked.

Please review :)


	2. His Number One Guy

Just a quick one in anticipation of series 8c, commencing next Thursday.

I should _hopefully _get an update for 'Volatile' up soon.

Language warning for a teeny naughty word.

* * *

_"You're still my number one guy."_

Jack would've made a good friend.

He was smart, strong-willed, and in the right circumstances, a bit of a trouble-maker.

But only small time stuff. The odd cheeky remark, bending the rules - especially if football practice was involved.

He wasn't one to succumb to peer pressure. He wouldn't blindly follow Barry's every word. He would challenge him.

Secretly, that's _exactly_ what Barry wanted. He didn't want a mindless suck-up as a friend.

He wanted someone who wasn't afraid to poke fun at him, or give their opinion.

Someone who wasn't afraid to call him out on his crap.

Someone who could be his equal.

Maybe a better first impression would've sealed the deal. Maybe coming to Waterloo Road for a fresh start, instead of straight from Olivia McAllister's bedroom. He would admit that even before then he and Jack had never quite seen eye-to-eye.

According to some, he was a bully. Yeah, according to those too spineless to stand up to him. That was _their _shortcoming. They should just stay out of his way.

... Maybe if he actually knew _how _to make friends. Maybe if he wasn't so scared of making himself vulnerable in the process.

But whatever. It was too late now. Too late to make any friends whatsoever.

He'd already messed up, without even realising it.

Again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review :)


End file.
